Wyatt Hawke
Whether it was actual fate that put him at the center of some of Kirkwall’s most renowned history or just pure dumb luck, no one is really sure.''' '''Wyatt Conor Hawke was born 9:06 Dragon in the small farming village of Edgehall, Ferelden to Leandra Amell - the estranged daughter of a noble family in the city of Kirkwall - and the apostate mage Malcolm Hawke. Wyatt is the older brother to two siblings, twins Carver (a skilled warrior) and Bethany (a mage like him and their father). Growing up with so many mages under one roof, it was natural they were wary of suspicion and moved frequently to avoid trouble with the templars. Eventually, Lothering became their final stop and where they remained for several years. Malcolm’s death in 9:27 three years before the height of the 5th Blight put the family in a difficult position but they stood strong until the time came to leave their village in search of safety from the growing threat of the blight. "It was not Hawke that survived Kirkwall, it was Kirkwall that survived Hawke." -Varric Tethras Overview Physical Appearance Wyatt Hawke cuts an imposing figure for a mage. He stands just over 6 1/2 feet with a strong, rugged build born from good genetics and maintained through years of manual labor while living on a farm with his family. With tanned skin and dark red hair, Wyatt heavily favors Malcolm out of all three children, despite inheriting the deep blue eyes of the Amell line. His hair is currently cropped short, shaved on the sides with a razor and left longer and messier on top. Despite his physical build and imposing stature, his face is often boyish and youthful, giving him the appearance of being younger than he claims. Scars * Forehead: Right side - cuts through eyebrow and goes to the eyelid. Narrowly missed by a sword. * Chin: Left side - from chin up across the lips. Templar gauntlet. * Torso: Right side - runs from pectorals just above the waist. Impaled by Arishok. * Torso: Left side - diagonal cut along the waist. Sword wound. * Forearm: Left - numerous diagonal scars/scratches. Shriek claws. * Arm/Fingers: Right - burn scars. From calling up too much magefire bare-handed. * Ankle: Right - ice burn. Magic accident while training with his father and Bethany. Personality "If I could kick the person in the pants responsible for most of my trouble, I wouldn't sit for a month." On the surface, Wyatt is friendly, jovial and a tender-hearted man with a light sense of humor and seemingly unshakable confidence. While this does ring true for the most part, he does wrestle with processing all of his emotions as he too often feels the need to be strong and prop up everyone else, while internalizing everything until he can no longer hold it together. Much like his father, he is prone to mild sarcasm and a goofy sense of humor that can either be hit or miss, and is especially used as a coping mechanism. It is common for him to be polite and diplomatic towards other people, those in positions of authority first and foremost and remain cooly cordial with everyone else until he establishes his relationship with them. Which means Wyatt forms lasting bonds and loves those closest to him deeply and fiercely. That all said, he has a strong sense of honesty, integrity and a loathing towards corruption and abuse of power, thanks to Malcolm's influence. 'Talents and Skills' Magic Wyatt’s first and foremost skill is in the arts of the arcane. He is a mage, born to a mage, in a family that has been shown to have magic in their blood. His talents manifested young, at the ripe age of 9 years old and he took to his craft readily. To no one's surprise, it was the element of fire and ice that called to him the most, finding it easy to call up wild flame or the chill of winter. Wyatt has also been known to dabble in Force Magic after some time spent working with Bethany, who had taken to it over all other schools. By way of a genetic link, Wyatt possesses the capability for blood magic but he does not dabble and chooses more to study the craft, finding it interesting in theory more than practice. Physical Labor Wyatt is a very skilled mage, and no one can argue with that, but growing up as the oldest of three children and the effective family “heir” so to speak, he was expected to pull his weight with regards to chores, labor and helping with his younger siblings. This became especially important after his father died and Wyatt became the head of the household. Wyatt is no stranger to hard, honest work and generally prefers to do everything himself if he can help it, even after carving out his status and fortune in Kirkwall. Endurance Mostly contributed to years of practice and hard work, Wyatt has developed quite the physical stamina. Being on the move near constantly certainly helped but he made a habit of keeping up with his physical fitness whether through chores around the farm, through running with the family Mabari hounds, Molly (before she passed), and Finn (their stud war dog), and chasing after his younger siblings while growing up. Since they lived on the outskirts of Lothering for a while there was plenty of land on which to play and practice on. Silver Tongue Surprisingly or perhaps unexpectedly, Wyatt has a knack for talking his way out of most situations. Thanks to his mother’s influence, being from a noble family, he was taught a certain level of respect, manners and also how to simply win people over with the gift of gab. It’s not a perfected skill, as he still often defers to jokes or light humor more than not, much in part to his father, but it is one that has gotten him far in some aspects of his life. Plus it was really helpful growing up when he got into trouble, something that always drove Carver especially crazy. Biography History For the first 9 years of life, life was pretty good. His family wasn't wealthy, but they weren’t so destitute that they couldn’t be happy. They lived within their means and they were comfortable with that. Growing up was a little hard for Wyatt, who had a lot of personality and only so many outlets with which he could express himself. As a boy he was spirited, often even hot-headed and prone to fighting with other boys in the village where they lived. He was never one to tolerate bullies and was quick to take down kids even bigger than him. Eventually, his twin siblings were born and he became fiercely protective of them. As they got older themselves, Carver looked up to his brother to a point that even he started getting rowdy and stumbling into fights with children around the village. It was one of these instances that happened mere months before Wyatt’s 10th birthday. Carver had gotten into a fight with a group of boys nearly twice his size. Wyatt's attempts to defend his brother and be intimidating resulted in accidentally setting one kid’s hair and brows alight with a small, unintended burst of flame. In trying to help put it out, Wyatt panicked and fire quickly become ice. The kid ran off crying, threatening to tell his parents and the templars. Worried about what his parents would think and not wanting to get into trouble, he kept quiet about it but Bethany - who had witnessed the scene - was far too honest and came clean almost right away. While proud that their son stood up for his brother, his parents couldn’t help feeling deeply concerned about this new development. They packed up their lives and moved away from the village before any repercussions of the incident could come down on them. Eventually, Malcolm sat his son down and explained to him the importance of being careful, of never using his magic openly outside of their home and shortly thereafter they began Wyatt’s training. Only a few years later did the youngest Hawke, Bethany, manifest as a mage. This left Carver as the lone blade in a house rife with magic. What close relationship the brothers had over the years became strained and developed into a rivalry as Carver strived to not only earn his father’s pride and attention, those that Wyatt saw frequently as a mage steadily growing into his own, but climb his way out of his brother's shadow. As a family of apostates, they moved often and never stayed in one place too long, for fear of detection by the templars and drawing too much attention to themselves. It was hard on them as a family, but they made the best of it until they finally settled in Lothering by 9:20 Dragon just on the outskirts and resumed a life of farming. Sometime later in 9:27, Malcolm Hawke dies and the family remains in Lothering until the Fifth Blight strikes in 9:30 Dragon. With no other choice and the darkspawn threat looming ever closer, they fled their home to Kirkwall, The City of Chains. In-game Act 1 With the blight on their heels, their home in Lothering lost to the darkspawn, Wyatt and his family fled to Kirkwall, but it was not without suffering and strange circumstances. They lost Bethany in a desperate act of bravery and not long after it did they lose Ser Wesley, husband to warrior Aveline Vallen who joined up with the fleeing family. What happened after that is almost a haze, to Wyatt. He remembers something involving more darkspawn, a shape-shifting witch who preferred the form of a dragon and passage to Kirkwall. Being that they weren’t the only refugees looking to enter the city, and the revelation that their family estate was no more thanks to Uncle Gamlen’s gambling debts, it was up to them to figure out how to buy their way in. They found work quickly with the smuggler, Aethenril, who required a year’s worth of service in exchange for passage into the city. Once they got in, that is where the story really kicks off. It began with charting out an expedition into the Deep Roads lead by dwarf Bartrand of House Tethras, merchant prince and businessman. When he turned away the Hawke boys, they chanced upon Varric Tethras, younger brother to Bartrand. Wyatt and Carver now had the task of collecting the necessary coin, achieved by solving the city’s numerous problems while trying to get out from underneath Aethenril despite completing their year of service with her company. From Chantry sisters trying to smuggle Qunari mages out of the city to a full-blown Qunari occupation, something about a dwarf stealing the formula for Qunari black powder, an elven mother worried about her mage son, runaway mages from Starkhaven, slavers trying to take back the city, missing templars embroiled in demonic rituals, and one of Bartrand’s shady ex-business partners claiming he could help the brothers get the coin they needed - well you couldn’t say life in Kirkwall was boring. Throughout the story, Wyatt Hawke was a staunch supporter of his fellow mages. In his first years living within Kirkwall, there was the Qunari mage, Ketojan - only to find out he had been tricked by Sister Petrice - to the Starkhaven mages on the wounded coast and even Feynriel, the elf-blooded mage boy whose mother feared for his recent string of terrible nightmares and refusal to go to the Circle. Along his travels, he met many an interesting companion and formed what would become lasting friendships. After Varric, Anders - a mage spirit healer, former Grey Warden, and fellow Fereldan - had been the first person he warmed to. Merrill was a Dalish elf and mage who accompanied them on their journey to return the amulet the witch Flemeth had asked them to. He met and later assisted Fenris, an escaped elven slave from Tevinter, seek out his former master (Danarius) only to find shades and demons in the Hightown mansion where the Magister should have been waiting. And lastly, he happened upon the Rivaini pirate captain, Isabela in the Hanged Man. Together they tackled the best and worst that Kirkwall had to offer and became something of a found family. Finally, the Hawke brothers had enough coin to join the deep roads expedition and got together with Varric and Bartrand to plot out their journey. The expedition was lead by Bartrand and his men while Varric was followed by Wyatt, Anders and even Carver (despite their mother’s pleas for him to stay behind). After finding a way around a collapse they stumbled upon the abandoned primeval thaig they had been searching for. This lead to finding an idol of pure red lyrium, Bartrand betraying them for the idol and the four of them having to find their way out and back to the camp. This lead to nearly getting eaten by a massive drake, an encounter with an ancient Rock Wraith that tried to murder them and of course more Darkspawn. When Carver started showing signs of blight sickness, they were never more grateful for having Anders with them then in that hour. Though his skills as a healer couldn’t do anything against the blight, he admitted to knowing a troupe of Grey Wardens would be traveling through the deep roads around the same time. The solution wasn’t ideal but it was the only one they had. Carver lived to join the Grey Warden Order but it was unknown whether they would see him again. Once they made it out, Wyatt returned home ten times richer, but another sibling down. Act 2 Little of note happened in the three-year span following the expedition, other than the Amell/Hawke family reclaiming their rightful estate in Hightown, which - along with the profits from the expedition - propelled them to nobility status within Kirkwall. Qunari occupation becomes increasingly violent. Aveline takes to the position of Guard Captain well, she even finds a little romance. Women start going missing, suspected murder on the loose. Wyatt helps his friends with their various needs from Isabela with Castillon, to Fenris with Hadriana, Anders with the mages and Merrill with her mirror. Things get dicey with the Arishok and Leandra is murdered by a necromancy practicing blood mage. ((WIP)) Act 3 Life as Champion of Kirkwall is both exciting and frustrating. Everyone needs something from him and he tries to appease as many people as possible. Isabela returns after a short reprieve from Kirkwall, he helps Fenris confront Danarius, Anders has a plan and possible way to separate himself from Justice, Aveline's efficiency as Captain is being called into question, Merrill's problem with the mirror turns for the worse, Bartrand's empty residence is haunted. Everything in Kirkwall is just steadily boiling over until it finally can no longer be contained and Anders makes a desperate final move by destroying the Chantry and sparking the mage revolution. Post-game After the last battle, Wyatt and Anders - with the help of Isabela and her new ship - set sail together away from Kirkwall, with a mutual promise to help as many mages as they could during this crucial period. While Isabela offered them all safe passage to wherever they needed to go, most knew they were still needed in the city. This left only the Champion and his beloved to travel with her back to Ferelden. The first stop on the road to revolution. Their voyage by ship purposefully took them around the eastern coast of the country stopping at the edge of the Brecilian Forest. It was far enough away from any major cities or villages that the two of them could at least avoid recognition for a while. Eventually, they skirt across the Korcari wilds only to then stop and settle in the Hinterlands, making efforts to help as many of the rebels as possible without giving themselves away. Hawke provided his skills readily, in areas of physical labor and magical know-how while Anders offered his services as a healer and medic. Together they lead and protected many mages until it seemed like they could manage on their own and the two of them moved on before anybody caught on. After the Hinterlands, they made a stop in Lothering on Hawke’s request, just to see what had become of the village since the Blight. They didn’t linger long, only spending a night in the tavern before leaving again. They settled in Edgehall finally, Wyatt’s birthplace, and had plans to remain there for as long as possible. Until Varric’s letter from Skyhold arrived, detailing what was currently happening in regards to Corypheus and the Grey Wardens. His business with the Inquisition was concluded in the span of a few months and immediately after, he departed to Weisshaupt to deliver the news about Warden Stroud and the rest of the order. He was reunited with Anders upon arrival. Not long after he was surprised by the arrival of not only his brother, Carver but the Hero of Ferelden herself who helped them deal with the newly erupted chaos within the fortress' walls. It was after the fact that he had a conversation with the Warden Queen about her search for a Cure to the Calling - the inevitable fate that awaited all Wardens and something he had only limited knowledge of. She invited Anders and him both to follow her on said search and they agreed. It was somewhere on this journey that Wyatt finally convinced Anders to tie the knot, and the two were "married" in a small handfasting ceremony just off the coast of Antiva. While not officially recognized by the Chantry, they do consider themselves genuinely married. Relationships Family Malcolm & Leandra '''- Wyatt loved his parents dearly, even as a young and rambunctious boy. His relationship with his mother was very different growing up to what it eventually became and the same can be said for his father. For the first several years he relied on his mother's love and guidance and the two were almost as inseparable as Wyatt and his younger brother. He was a wild child, but respected both of their authority and relished the love he received from both of them, especially as their first and eldest child. Once his magic manifested, his idolization for his father began in much more earnest even as Malcolm's role as a teacher oftentimes had to take priority over his being a father in order to see that his son grew to be a strong and capable mage, one who could not just protect himself but his family as he grew older. Still, they got along well enough and maintained a pleasant relationship. He grew distant from Leandra the more involved he became in magic lessons and especially as he grew up and shirked all attempts to get married off to a fine woman. After Malcolm's passing, his relationship with his mother never really changed now that he had stepped into the role his father had essentially played. It was not until much later, before her death that they ultimately started to repair their relationship. Wyatt has deep regrets for what happened. '''Bethany: Being twins, Carver was the closer to Bethany but Wyatt still adored his baby sister and doted on her alongside his little brother. He felt protective of her as any older sibling might, but especially so once her magic manifested. She was very frequently the voice of reason and sweetness when the boys were locking horns. On occasion, she could be persuaded to help him play a prank on Carver. Overall, they had a great relationship and bonded over magic where she bonded over many other things with Carver. Her death at the hands of the ogre when they fled their home still affects him to this day. Carver: Wyatt’s younger brother and twin to Bethany. They bicker from time to time and butt heads, but at the end of the day, they love each other. They have a fairly healthy rivalry, though sometimes both boys can be a little bit bullheaded and competitive with each other. They each took very different paths in life and while Carver was a little resentful at first, by the end they came together as brothers and family and made peace with who they had respectfully become. He knows the Wardens will look out for his little brother and hopes to be a proper family again someday. Clara: '''When things settle down, before Wyatt's temporary visit to help Varric with the rebuilding efforts in Kirkwall, he and Anders wind up rescuing a very young girl who had been orphaned and displaced by the last of the fighting between the mages and templars. With no family around to speak of and no one stepping up to claim her, they took her in and found themselves inevitably raising her as their own. Clara grows up to be a willful and spirited young lady who, despite ''being ''a mage, has very limited ability with magic beyond rudimentary runes and some creation (healing) magic, courtesy of Anders. She does have a knack for interacting with spirits and other creatures of the Fade. They quickly grow into a little family and are never more happy than when they're all together. Companions '''Aveline: She was the first of all his companions and one he holds very dear. Aveline always felt like a mother or older sister figure to him, especially once she became captain of the guard and he started making a name for himself around Kirkwall. Aveline did what she could to steer him down the "path of least resistance" (usually) and though she wouldn’t hesitate to scold him when he did something risky or borderline stupid, she always had his back just the same. In the end, when it came to choosing sides she was there with everyone else, helping him fight for a cause that could have cost her everything. He hated leaving her, and everyone else, but he promised he would eventually get in touch, once he and Anders were finally safe, wherever they landed. Varric: Wyatt and Varric were just two peas in a pod right from the start. They fed into each other's bad habits, as friends can sometimes do, but they looked out for each other and enjoyed each other's companionship. Varric is and always will be the friend you call when you’re in it deep and know that he will come and bail you out without questions or judgment and simply buy you a pint for your troubles. They played cards, they talked, they trekked through the deep roads together, Varric was there for it all and Hawke would never have had it any other way. Varric being fairly easy to get along with set a good foundation but they both put in the work to develop a lasting friendship. Despite going their separate ways after Kirkwall, they remain the best of friends and try their hardest to stay in touch. Isabela: What could be said about the two of them? Wyatt has a penchant for seeing the best in people and putting his trust in unlikely allies. Isabela was no exception to this. He recognized there was more to her than just flirting, dirty jokes and a lust for all things gold and shiny. When he learned of her involvement in the Qunari occupation and her theft of the tome, he was both furious and concerned. Furious because she could have prevented a lot of death and chaos, but also concerned because she had clearly gotten in way over her head. He had no love lost for the Qunari, finding them to be ambivalent at best with only a scant few interesting points, so of course, he was going to support his friend when she returned most unexpectedly, tome in hand. They bonded more after that, leading to Isabela getting out from under Castillon and acquiring her ship. When she presented her offer to sail away from Kirkwall and all of its madness, he was warmed by her invitation and later found himself (along with Anders) taking her up on the offer after everything happened. Merrill: It took very little time to form an attachment to the elf. From the very start, Merrill reminded him of Bethany and quickly filled in a much needed younger sibling role especially after Carver left for the wardens. She was always a delight to have around, despite his reticence towards her affinity for blood magic. Unlike his companions, he didn’t rush to condemn her for the practice but worried for her all the same. Despite her innocent nature, her quirky sweetness and seeming naivety about the world outside the Dalish and her clan, he saw her as a grown woman who had every right to make her own choices but made sure he was there to help if anything ever went wrong. Fenris: Talk about an unexpected friendship. Despite the elf’s initial bristly nature and Wyatt’s status as a mage, the two of them developed a very solid friendship. One that was built gradually and on a firm foundation of respect. Much like a few of Hawke’s companions, Fenris wrestled with past traumas and inner demons. While they didn’t share the same opinions on things like mages, magic and the circle (and Fenris very frequently butt heads with Anders and Merrill - two people who he considered dear to him) they came to accept their differences and Wyatt especially was willing to listen to Fenris and hear him out. What brought them together was how fiercely Hawke was willing to defend Fenris against his former slave master and driving other slavers out of Kirkwall. Fenris saw Hawke as using his status and class for the force of good that it was, even if it didn’t excuse all others like him they forged mutual respect on those grounds. It helped that Fenris was also rather charming. Anders: Neither of them expected to find love, nor did they ever expect carrying on a relationship would be easy in a place like Kirkwall, but in spite of it all, they remained extremely devoted to one another and found a sliver of happiness amongst the madness. The relationship was not without obstacles, but they both knew that going in. Wyatt found a deep kinship in Anders, someone who he could bond with over life as a mage (though they both had vastly different experiences - sometimes causing friction), and as a fellow Fereldan. He had a profound respect for Anders's dedication to helping the people of Darktown, was drawn in by his passion and stayed for the tender love and fierce conviction to the cause of freedom for their people. Miscellaneous Likes * Romance: Wyatt is quite soft of heart. He loves intensely and genuinely and that rang especially true after beginning a relationship with Anders. He is gentle, unabashedly romantic and sappy. He enjoys giving gifts and performing other gestures of adoration, even at Anders's behest that they are not necessary. He isn’t shy about giving (or receiving) affection, either in private or in public but knows there's a time and a place for it. * Cooking: Believe it or not, one of Wyatt’s favorite things is food and cooking. He was always willing to be in the kitchen with his mother while growing up and in between magic lessons with his father and helping with any laborious jobs. He tried to take the time to learn and appreciate the art of cooking, or as much as possible. He’s not amazing at it and Orana has had to help him or chase him out of the kitchen on occasion but he certainly tries. * Reading: While he doesn’t exactly have much time for the hobby, Wyatt does actually enjoy reading and has been known to offer to read Varric’s latest work and give his thoughts. He had a shelf stuffed full of various books and written works in the estate but many sat untouched, especially after being declared Champion, when his free time became even more limited. * Sweets: Though it is probably the least surprising fact about him, Wyatt in fact has a rather serious sweet tooth. One of his guilty pleasures has always been chocolate. Growing up, it wasn't exactly a common household treat, usually reserved for special occasions. After moving into the Amell Estate in Hightown, it was Leandra who discovered a small chocolatier in the city and started bringing home assorted confections and other baked goods. After her passing, Orana continued the tradition in Leandra's honor. The day after the funeral, she left a small basket of goodies in Wyatt's room as a token of sympathy. Dislikes * Corruption: Wyatt’s feelings about being the Champion were mixed. When they first got to Kirkwall, his first and foremost priority was his family and making sure he was there to provide for them, to carve out a safe and comfortable place for them in Kirkwall. Soon enough he realized there was a significant power imbalance, no shortage of corruption and plenty of people that needed help but had no one to be their voice. * Slavery: While it wasn’t as prominent as in say, Tevinter, Wyatt realized slavers were still an issue even in Kirkwall as they tried desperately to regain a foothold in the city. When he met Fenris, he became even more of an advocate against such a practice and does not hesitate to dispatch slavers quickly and without mercy whenever he comes across them. * Abusing Magic: Something Wyatt saw throughout most of Kirkwall was the flagrant abuse of magic, specifically blood magic. He does not find the practice itself abhorrent so much as he recognizes it as a type of magic that is easily abused and can absolutely be twisted to manipulate, hurt and endanger others and the casters themselves if they are ignorant or not properly practiced in the arts. He doesn’t dabble himself, despite his own genetic disposition towards it thanks to his father but he has been known to study it, which is why seeing it abused like he has frustrates him so. Strengths * Confidence - If nothing else, Wyatt shows a strong, solid confidence in both himself as a person and his capabilities as a mage. He was raised in a happy home with people who loved him and was brought up to be proud of who he was and always keep his head up in the face of adversity. * Compassion - It can’t be said that Wyatt Hawke isn’t a man with a good heart and a penchant for always trying to be kind and do what he can for those in need even at his own expense. He wasn’t sure what to make of the mantle “Champion” at first but Carver’s words about “taming mighty Kirkwall” stuck with him and he did what he could to try and better the lives of others around the City of Chains. At the same time, he adopted Anders' cause as his own (being a mage himself) and sought to help his people as much as possible and continues to do so until they are free. Weaknesses * Lightweight: Wyatt is not a huge drinker, but happily partakes in the occasional pint with his friends in the hanged man while Varric regales them with his many tall tales, or over a round of Wicked Grace. As such, his tolerance for spirits is a bit lower and inebriation is fairly quick to hit him. Fortunately, his friends make sure he doesn’t make a complete fool of himself. A drunken Wyatt also tends to become a bit more insufferably affectionate with those he cares about, but it can be considered endearing, in a humorous way. * Insecure: Underneath all the outward self-confidence, the laughs and the pleasant disposition, is a man who is tired of suffering tragedy after tragedy. For each loss he endures, Wyatt pushes himself harder and harder to keep going. One part of him (like Anders) wishes to see that no one else has to go through the things he has gone through with losing people close to him, dealt blow after blow. And then the other part of him simply desires a constant distraction because when left with too much time to think, he wonders if he just has absolutely awful luck, or if it’s because he is some force of nature that brings disaster wherever he goes. Fears * Tranquility: In spite of his boldness using magic and embracing his status as a mage, Wyatt does fear tranquility as a very real possibility if he were to piss off the wrong person someday. The feelings he had when meeting Karl stayed with him long after the incident. His father had always warned him and Bethany growing up, and tried to teach them to be cautious and careful, as it was never his desire to pass his gifts onto his children and with it the fears he faced. Wyatt does not let the fear control him however, but it is something he worries about in the back of his mind. * Autophobia: Wyatt fears the idea of being completely alone in the world. It is probably for this reason why he found himself collecting so many friends while in Kirkwall and why the death of his mother and his brother’s near-constant absence, while part of the Warden order, affect him on a much deeper level than he lets on. He is grateful to have a partner like Anders by his side whose love and company keep the feelings of loneliness at bay. The few occasions where he finds himself traveling without Anders are tough, but always make their inevitable reunion so much sweeter. * Thalassophobia: After a incident in his childhood in which he almost drowned after falling into a lake, Wyatt holds a fear of large open bodies of water (such as rivers, large lakes and oceans) and never learned how to swim. It isn't an irrational fear, but being out on the open ocean (even on a ship) being out on docks, or swimming gives him a moderate amount of anxiety. Both his parents and Anders have tried teaching him how to be a strong swimmer to help abate his fears but he remains averse. Trivia * Wyatt was named for his late-uncle, Malcolm's stillborn baby brother who did not make it. * He is approximately 6'5.5" tall and about an inch shorter than Carver * He almost got Anders to tell him the truth about his plans before it happened. He doesn't hold a grudge though. * Thinks his jokes are much funnier than they are, much to Carver's annoyance. * May actually be worse at cards than Anders, but Varric takes pity on him. * For a while he had a budding crush on Fenris but by the time he loses his mother and fights the Arishok, he no longer feels the same and is wholly devoted to Anders. * His face claim is Colton Haynes (Colton is a fair-skinned brunette but he has the right facial structure). 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: # Sweetness & Trust - How Hawke and Anders would surprise one another # Holiday idea - Where Hawke would like to go to getaway on holiday and why # Love & Family - Hawke's relationship with his family, and reaction to realizing he was in love # Emotion & Possessions - Incidents when Hawke acted out of character, favorite possessions # First Impressions - Hawke's reaction to broodmothers, impressions of companions, beliefs # Titles & Uncertainties - How Hawke finds being Champion, ever considered breaking things off with LI? Reddit Writing prompt Threads: # Romance Theme - Anders is working late in the clinic and again Hawke wanted to help tidy up # Drabbles - In which someone is a bit of a lightweight and has a little crush # Tenderness - Hawke needs a little love (and healing) after getting into a fight # Anguish - Still reeling from his mother's murder, Hawke has some self-destructive tendencies # Observation - Hawke gets a glimpse of something surprising at Skyhold Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): # Tumblr Tag - All Wyatt Hawke related posts here # AO3 Works - The entire collection of my work on AO3. # The Wyatt Hawke Collection - Google doc with a lot of drabbles, one shots and such about him. Gallery Screenshot20190917190928146.jpg|Wyatt and Carver as the family flees Lothering Screenshot20190917195426327.jpg|Meething Athenril Screenshot20190919224326583.jpg|After Merrill is recruited Screenshot20191007221300209.jpg|Confronting Mother Petrice in the Chantry DragonAge2 2019-02-10 12-59-44.jpg|After Anders moves in Screenshot20191008235856677.jpg|Kissing by the fire Screenshot20190523231045904.jpg Screenshot20191014202957073.jpg|The squad confronting Grace Screenshot20191014202020480.jpg|Finding out they took Anders Screenshot20191015203844302.jpg|Meeting Duke de Monfort at Chateau Haine Screenshot20191017193451274.jpg|Second confrontation with Baron Arlange Screenshot20191016203945123-1.jpg|Trying to find a way inside the chateau with Tallis. Screenshot20191018202803191.jpg|Venturing into the Deep Roads with Carver to find Corypheus Screenshot20191101183856312.jpg|Defeating Corypheus Screenshot20191102232015727.jpg|Before the final battle ScreenshotWin32 1483 Final.png ScreenshotWin32 1522 Final.png ScreenshotWin32 1498 Final.png ScreenshotWin32 1545 Final.png ScreenshotWin32 1558 Final.png ScreenshotWin32 2952 Final.png|Arrival at Crestwood ScreenshotWin32 2962 Final.png|Meeting with Stroud ScreenshotWin32 2988 Final.png|With the Inquisitor ScreenshotWin32 3008 Final.png|Plans are made ScreenshotWin32_3242_Final.png|At the ritual tower to confront Erimond ScreenshotWin32_3238_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_3305_Final.png|After beating Erimond ScreenshotWin32_3316_Final.png|Hawke, Stroud and the Inquisitor ScreenshotWin32_3386_Final.png|At Adamant ScreenshotWin32_3415_Final.png|Admonishing Commander Clarel ScreenshotWin32_3454_Final.png|In the Fade ScreenshotWin32_3460_Final.png ScreenshotWin32 3506 Final.png|Being snarky ScreenshotWin32 3574 Final.png|Fighting with Stroud ScreenshotWin32 3577 Final.png|Hawke is not pleased ScreenshotWin32_3584_Final.png|When the Inquisitor uses her mom voice to tell you to cut the shit ScreenshotWin32_3624_Final.png|Facing the Nightmare ScreenshotWin32_3634_Final.png|Hawke prepared to stay and fight ScreenshotWin32_3643_Final.png|After successfully escaping the Fade ScreenshotWin32_3650_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_3644_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_3673_Final.png|Time for goodbyes wyatthawke-tarot.jpg|Tarot Card commission by f-y-asia.tumblr.com WyattHawke.png V1Jj1i9.png|By Drathe on Tumblr Tumblr pqj98sW8XS1rh9i5ko2 1280.png katelyn commission.jpg|by Dacadaca on Tumblr ZSOsip_d.jpeg|Colored lineart - MrGabel on Tumblr Wyatt-anders.jpg comm-small.png|"On the run" by Becca Tasic tumblr_pv47skvzNy1wslzh4o1_1280.png Hawke-personality-chart (1).jpg wyatt-scar-map.jpg Category:Hawke Category:Champion of Kirkwall Category:Anders Romance Category:Mage Category:Human Category:Male Category:FactoryKat